Backfire
by zosanlover
Summary: Zoro decides to mess with the cook on a hot day. And then...everything backfires. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Random thoughts I decided to make into a story!**

**ENJOY~~~!**

* * *

Zoro really did _not_ expect this.

It was a hot day on the grand line. The heat was sweltering, practically melting the straw hat crew to the bones. Their over-excited captain, was now a sweating ball of rubber, laying and panting on the grass. Their fluffy doctor was melting, as the heat burned and scorched his fur. Ussop and Franky had tried to stay under the hold of he ship, though it really wasn't much better there.

The girls were burning too, wearing even less clothes than usual, and trying to bask in the sun and get a well deserved tan. Though even they couldn't help fanning themselves every now and then. Everyone was nearly half naked, going without shirts (or in the girls and chopper's case, without pants).

Zoro was panting and sweating against the side of the mast. To hot to train, and the crazed sun even burning his tan skin. He went without a shirt and hamaraki, wearing just his pants rolled up. He looked up at the oncoming cook and glared.

The cook was wearing his _full_ suit. Not a hair out of place. He had on the jacket, slack, shoes and all, not even sweating. He smoked carelessly, and gave out his well made drinks to the crew. Stopping at the swordsman and raising an eyebrow, setting down his drink.

'What wrong with you, moss?' He asked boredly. Zoro pulled back his lips and sneered, reaching out to swallow the cold, fruity drink, before looking up to glare at the cook. Pointing a finger at him.

'Just staring at a dumb Aho-cook, wearing a_ full on suit,_ in the sweltering heat.' He spat.

The cook just rolled his blue eyes and gave the swordsman a smirk, collecting the empty glass and walking off. But not before turning around, over his shoulder, and giving the swordsman a smug grin.

' I guess Im just more resilient to heat than weak little marimo's.' The cook chuckled at the swordsman's angry face, before ducking into the kitchen and avoiding a swinging blade.

The swordsman glowered at the shut kitchen door, before a little light-bulb went off in his head, and he walked down to the men's cabin with a menacing smile on his face. His blades shining. He came out minutes later, his smile wide and evil, freaking out the sweating Chopper, who scurried away from the demonic swordsman.

The next day, after performing his evil deed, Zoro waited for the cook to see his reaction.

Zoro had gone down to the men's cabin and shredded up most of the cook's suits, he hid at least half of them, and dyed the rest red and pink. Zoro snickered to himself when he saw the crew, bit by bit, emerge from the ships hold. They all sighed at the heat, which was even hotter than yesterday, and continued to their normal activities, raising a brow at the snickering swordsman.

Zoro held his breath and waited, when the air suddenly tensed and he heard an angry _snarl_ rip throughout the ship. He bit his lip, and relaxed his features to a blank expression, turning to raise a brow at the men's cabin door. Watching the flames of anger flicker out.

Suddenly, Sanji stomped out of the room, his eyes blazing and a red aura around him. His head swiveled around and his eyes landed on Zoro, who was staring at him in shock. He growled and stomped over, pointing a finger at Zoro menacingly.

'_What Did You DO?' T_he enraged chefs voice boomed. But Zoro was too busy staring at him in shock to respond.

With the lack of clothes (that Zoro had helped to create), Sanji had very little choice but to change into only a pair of loose black cargos. A thick silver chain wrapped around his hips, and he had a thin shark tooth necklace. That was it.

_That was_ _IT_.

Zoro had always assumed, that under those expensive suits, the cook was no more than a pale, scrawny wimp. But what Zoro was seeing, certainly kicked any thoughts like those out the window.

Sanji's chest, was definitely _not_ scrawny. The cooks chest was _built_. Marble liked muscles layered themselves nicely on his chest. It wasn't skinny, but lean and thick. His muscles flexed and twitched under his skin, as he leaned down and glared at the gawking swordsman.

Sweat was running down his ivory chest, in front, of the now heavily blushing swordsman. Sandy blond hair, trailed from the cooks navel, down and disappearing inside the seductive, black cargos. Zoro gulped and trailed his eyes down the cooks legs. They were thicker up close, wrapped in black loose shorts and leaning over him teasingly.

The cooks whole _body_ was seductive! Everything about him practically _screamed_ sex! His thick, marble colored arms looked_ perfect,_ for grabbing hips and holding them down. His muscular chest, thick with hot flesh, seemed perfect for leaning against, and moaning into. His strong hips looked absolutely _made _for grinding and thrusting. And from the bulge hanging in the loose cargos, the blushing Zoro had a feeling the cook was _more,_ than well equipped for the task.

Blushing heavily, the swordsman looked up to the glaring cook, wiping a bit at his bleeding nose and stuttering.

'Y-yes?'

The cook raised an eyebrow at the stuttering swordsman. Watching as the marimo's eyes ran down his body, before flashing away. Suddenly, the cook grinned in recognition, kneeling down besides the red swordsman. He picked up his chin with his calloused hand. He stared into the swordsman's worried eyes, his blush deepening, before leaning in and smiling seductively.

He leaned in and licked the swordsman's trembling bottom lip, before kissing him possessively. Zoro let out a little squeak, but Sanji's mouth covered his completely, leaving no room for argument.

_'Its time for some punishment...'_ The cook thought mischievously.

He grabbed the swordsman's chin with both hands and deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue into the panting swordsman's mouth, twisting it in and out seductively. Without permission, he tangled and rubbed his tongue with the blushing zoro's, who was now starting to respond.

He dominated his lips, kissing the younger man roughly, with immense pressure. He didn't let Zoro up for a breath, continuing to play with his tongue in Zoro's mouth. Reaching down a hand, playing with one of the swordsman's nipples, leaving him feeling air-deprived and dizzy.

The swordsman let out shocked gasp, and a desire filled shiver, shuddered down his back. Sanji grinned into his mouth, before deepening the kiss even more, and finally pulling back, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. Zoro's face was redder than Nami's hair, as his dazed eyes stared into Sanji's smirking face.

Slowly, Sanji sank down and nipped at Zoro's ear. Twirling his tongue around his earrings, and whispering huskily into his ear.

'Next time you mess with my things...I might have to punish you more severely.' He chuckled. Pulling back and watching Zoro's eyes go wide, his face blushing to the max.

Standing up, Sanji smirked down at him before walking away. His muscular back turned towards Zoro, it was creamy colored and shined with sweat. His cargos rode low on his hips which swayed hotly. Zoro gulped dryly as Sanji walked off. But then Sanji turned around, grinning at him from around his freshly lit cigarette.

'As much as I like these pants...they are dirty, and after what you did yesterday, Im not going to have anything to wear for tomorrow...' The chef grinned.

'I'll have to go naked.'

Turning around smugly, the chef smirked when he heard a spurt and the poor melting Chopper scream.

'ZORO! _That's too much blood_! Somebody, call a doctor! Zoro's nose is bleeding out!' The poor doctor shrieked, and dashed around the unconscious body of the green swordsman. Blood spilling out of his nose.

Sanji chuckled again and walked into his domain, beginning to start lunch and grinning to himself.

_'This is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

** There were MAJOR blushies invovled in this story! AND I LOVED IT! Insipration from reading another fic..not sure if this will stay a one-shot or if i'll release my inner pervette (female perv) and make a smexy smut filled Sanzo/Zosan chapter...it all depends..**

**WELL! DONT JUST SIT THERE! REVIEW!**


	2. Love doll

**Author's note!**

**Yea, I _know_. It took me FOREVER. But guess what? YOU try writing your first smut story, and making it all smutty-like when your computer is on the fritz! YEA! Now how's it feel?**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and liked my story! YOU GUYS RULE! If anyone has any ideas or requests for another yummy chapter, Put it in your review! And here's some SanZo for you awsome people!**

**Annnnnd finallllly...THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY AMAZING SMUT WRITING FRIEND, _ARDEN TENJOU!_ **

* * *

Zoro still thought back to that day.

It has been a week since when the half naked cook, had kissed him senseless, on the Sunny's deck.

A week ago since the dreams started.

Zoro blushed harshly as he stomped through the forest. They had stopped at an island to restock, and like _always_, _Everyone _had gotten lost.

Zoro snorted at his crewmate's carelessness. What was even _worse_ was that the whole island decided to rearrange itself. Leaving Zoro stomping about angrily in the forest. Trying to find the stupid ero-cook at the market.

Zoro's face blushed darker at the thought of the love-cook. After his embarrassing nose bleed, he was left with Chopper scolding him for hours. The cook had returned to cooking, like nothing was amiss.

He spent the whole week _torturing_ Zoro. Walking by and smacking his ass. Grinning seductively at him when no one was looking. Groping him at every chance. Cornering him when the crew was distracted, and kissing him harshly and possessive, till Zoro was nothing but a moaning, desperate, pile of goo.

He _did_ make good of his promise to walk around naked though...at least until the Sea-witch went redder than her hair, and screamed at him to put some clothes on.

Zoro chuckled at that thought, but than blushed when he rembered the dreams he had been having. Ever since the cook had started his torture, and due to his lack of clothes, Zoro had been tormented with arousing dreams that left him blushing and...Well..._excited_ downstairs.

Over the past week he had woken up with more hard-on's than when he had hit puberty.

Dreams about him and the chef in the galley, in the port-hold, in the men's bunk. The cook teasing Zoro till he was begging and about to burst. Passionate kisses and harsh grinding of hips, until finally the cook gave into his pleas and fucked the swordsman senseless. Making him moan, and gasp, and writhe, into the floor as he felt Sanji's hard cock sliping and out of him. Pounding his ass passionately, deep into the ground.

He was getting sick of it.

Besides kissing and groping, the cook made no move to satisfy the burning fire growing in the swordsman's belly. He teased and tortured him to no end, so much that all Zoro wanted to do was avoid him. This only made the game seem funnier to the cook.

Zoro growled and stomped out of the shrubbery he was caught in, finally managing to reach civilization and out of the damn creepy forest.

Zoro began walking around the market. He couldn't spot any of his crew, but he didn't mind. He was sure a fight or explosion would break out, and give them away sooner or later. Zoro decided to wander about till he found something.

The shops were bustling. Cart sellers were shouting about their fresh apples and fish. An aroma of food and spice covered the air. Zoro hummed to it contently, thoughts of the naughty cook finally away from his mind.

That was until, he heard a shop seller shout something so unusual, even the great Roronoa Zoro couldn't help but lose his stoic expression and gawk.

'Straw-hat pirate dolls! Come and get 'em! Well made, hand stitched Straw-hat dolls! We've got Straw-hat Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Cat thief Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and _Everyone's_ _favorite!_,' The shop keep girl grinned, grabbing a doll from her stand and showing it to the gathering crowd excitedly.

_'Blackleg Sanji!'_

Zoro looked in shock at the doll in the shop keeper's hand. It was a puffy, cute version of his cook. The doll was filled with stuffing, making it appear fluffy and swollen. Its sides were stitched with gold yarn, the base for his suit made of soft, midnight black cotton. Small gold buttons were woven neatly onto its belly. It's well stitched face smiled, with a small cotton cigarette in its mouth, Sanji's well know curly eyebrow stitched on its face. It's soft golden hair looking just as glossy and smooth as the real thing.

The doll looked like an exact, cute, chibi replica of the Straw-hat cook.

Zoro's jaw dropped and he pushed through the gathering crowd. Girls, guys and kids alike were storming about to grab and buy the dolls. They had a Brooke doll, a Franky doll, a Robin doll, and a Sokgieng doll. They all looked like the Sanji doll. Small and fluffy, looking like cute, chibi versions of the real people.

Zoro picked up a Roronoa doll. It looked just like him, except smaller and less frightening. They were softer than he imagined, and the hair seemed to be made of some strange substance he couldn't identify, but felt exactly like his own hair. He ran his hand over the doll, before a kid pulled on his pants leg, forcing him to look down at the sniffing face, who was pushing a Sanji doll at him.

'H-hi..' The kid stuttered, looking at Zoro before pointing at the doll.

'I already have 2 Sanji's at home, and my sister really wants a Roronoa Zoro one...if I give you the last Sanji doll, can I have that one?' He asked softly, looking at the doll in Zoro's hands with longing.

Zoro looked up and noticed the kid was right. Just about all the Sanji dolls were gone, in the hands of happy women and girls, and a few questionable men.

Some father's had bought some Luffy's and Sanji's for their daughters. Most of the Robin's and Chopper's were gone and in the hands of happy kids holding Nami's. The Zoro dolls seemed to have disappeared as well, given to much older, but still happy teens. Only the Franky's, a few Brooke's, and one or two Sokegings remained.

Zoro looked down at the longing kid, before shrugging and making the trade. The kid beamed up at him and went off to buy the doll.

Zoro shrugged looked down at his prize. The Sanji doll was just as soft as his. Its grinning face reminded him exactly of the cook, which left his face red, and him growling angrily at himself.

Without really knowing why, Zoro stomped over to the shop keeper and bought the damn thing. Ignoring the woman's giggling face, as he stuffed the stupid thing in the bag she gave him and stomped off. Now in a hurry to find someone of the crew so he could get back on the ship.

Zoro didn't know why he bought the doll. It's not like he had a _crush_ on the cook or anything. He just thought it might be funny to show the ero-chef.

_That was it._

He in _no way_ wanted to keep the doll, and _maybe_, have it snuggled in his harmarki at night.

Not at all.

Zoro sighed and stopped his quick paced walking. He hesitated, before slowly slipping a hand into the bag, and pulling out the Sanji doll.

He held the fluffy thing in his hands. Running his palm over the amazingly soft surface and staring in mild amazement at the well-detailed doll. He was so wrapped up in staring at the thing, that he hadn't noticed the cook had seen him.

He was a few carts behind him, and called out to Zoro. But he was too busy staring at the doll to notice. Frowning, the cook had called out to him again, walking closer to the swordsman, startling him.

'Oi! Marimo! What are you doing?' The cook called out.

His voice surprised Zoro, and made him jump. Before his cheeks grew a dark red tint, and he tried vainly to stuff the doll back into the bag. Trying to hide it before the cook saw.

Sadly for Zoro, the cook was too close, and caught a glimpse of the half hidden doll as the swordsman tried to hide the bag behind him. Sanji raised a swirly eyebrow at the blushing swordsman, smirking a bit and tapping away the ash on his cigarette. Cocking his head, he leaned around the swordsman, pointing at the bag behind him with curiosity.

'What's in the bag?' He asked.

Zoro's face darkened a bit more as he shifted nervously, trying his best to get the bag out of the cook's view.

'Nothing.' He spat out. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' He said nervously, watching as the cook's eyebrow raised even more and he stood back to stare at the swordsman.

Raising his curly-cue eyebrow, the chef smiled, before quickly leaning in and grabbing the bag out from behind Zoro. Grinning at his shocked face.

'Oh really?' He chuckled at the red faced swordsman, who was now vainly trying to snatch the bag back. 'Than what's this?'

Reaching into it, the cook pulled out the doll and stared at it in shock. Running his hands over the soft surface, and turning it over in his hands. He appraised the doll slowly, looking it over in amazement, a slight redness to his cheeks.

Slowly he looked up to the now furiously blushing swordsman, his mouth in a small 'o'. The swordsman shifted his eyes away from him and stared at the floor, which was apparently much more interesting at that moment, and rubbed, at the back of his neck embarrassed.

'I-it's not like I wasn't gonna t-tell you about it..' The red swordsman trailed off. 'I just saw it, and thought it looked cute, _I mean_-' He shook his head nervously, his hands waving in front of him in denial.

'I-I just, it reminded me of y-you is all! I just bought it as a joke! It looked funny! There was no other res-_Mmph! _' The swordsman's words were cut off, when Sanji snatched the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a surprising kiss.

The cook smashed their lips together in a forceful kiss, leaving the swordsman gasping and blushing. The cook slid his tongue into his mouth and dragged him away from the street fair, into the alley way between a bread shop and a spice store. He shoved the blushing swordsman against the opposite wall. Staring at him with hungry, lustful eyes, Sanji placed the doll back into the bag and set it aside.

Licking his lips, the chef cornered in on Zoro. He was blushing deeply and trying to back away from the hungry chef, even though he had no where to go. Leaning in, the chef grabbed Zoro's chin and kissed him passionately.

'Too cute...' He murmured, as he licked at the swordsman's trembling lower lip. His azure eyes flashing up at Zoro dangerously.

'You can't just do cute things like that, and not expect me to react Zoro... _such a Cute Marimo_..' Sanji growled, leaning in and licking at Zoro's bottom lip, silently asking for entry. Though Zoro was confused, he couldn't resist and allowed it, opening his mouth for the chef.

Eager, Sanji slipped in his tongue, twirling and tangling it with the blushing swordsman's. His grip on Zoro's chin, and his palm sliding up under his shirt to play and tweak with his nipples, was leaving the swordsman light headed, as soft moans began to slip out.

These moans only served to make the chef go crazy, as he pulled back from the red Zoro, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Suddenly he grabbed the swordsman's hips and grinded them against his own, rubbing together their hard-on's, straining from under their clothes.

The painful, yet intoxicating feeling left Zoro gasping. Reaching his hands up to grab the cook's biceps for support, Zoro leaned against him, as the cook grinded and rubbed their erections together harshly. Soft gasps and moans slipped from his mouth unwillingly, as the cook grinned into the crook of his neck, and bit down. Making him to let out a sharp cry, as the chef sucked at the flesh there, and left his mark. Claiming _his_ territory.

Slowly, the chef began to rock their hips together in a slow rhythm. He backed Zoro farther into the wall, until the swordsman was forced to rise up his legs and wrap them around the chef. Sanji knew Zoro wasn't into giving in his dominance, which made _taking _it from him, all that much hotter.

Grinning, Sanji began his attack on Zoro's neck. Sucking and pulling at the muscled flesh there, creating possessive hickeys wherever he could. Marking the swordsman for the world to see. He wanted _everyone,_ to know that the swordsman was _his._ And his alone. The sound of Zoro panting and gasping softly into his ear turning him on even more.

He grinded their hips together roughly, teasing both Zoro and himself, as he let their growing erections slide against one another through their clothing.

Finally, after the amount of marks on Zoro's flesh pleased him, Sanji lowered a hand to Zoro's pants. Quickly undoing the zipper, and snaking his hand past the elastic band of the boxers. He began to fondle at Zoro's soft cock, rubbing and gliding his hand up and down the slickening shaft. Watching in amazement as pre-cum slowly dripped from the tip.

Zoro's face was redder than ever before now, his breath coming in in short pants. He watched, dazed, as the cook's calloused hand ran up and down his shaft, slowly and teasingly, causing him to buck his hips into it. Silently and pleadingly, begging for more.

Sanji grinned at the wanting swordsman's reaction. Slowly, he set Zoro's legs back onto the ground, before kneeling down in front of the swordsman. Removing his jacket and shirt, while slowly pulling off his tie, Sanji looked up, grinning at the blushing Zoro like the Cheshire cat.

Sanji wasted no time and quickly slid the warm, hardening cock into his mouth. Causing the swordsman to blush and gasp in surprise. Reaching up to tangle his hands into the chef's silky locks, in a desperate attempt to stay upright.

Sanji didn't seem to mind the tight grip in his hair though; he smiled around Zoro's cock, and began bobbing his head up and down. Taking in the shaft as deep as he could go, and swirling his tongue around it as he sucked. His mouth hot and wet around Zoro. His ministrations leaving Zoro's knees trembling, as he began to poke his tongue at the slit on Zoro's cock and suck lovingly at the tip, humming to send vibrations down the shaft that left Zoro moaning into one of his hands, a small, _failed_, attempt to keep quiet.

Sanji grinned at that and continued on. Sucking and teasing and blowing on Zoro to no end, as he gave him what the swordsman could honestly say, was the _best blow job of his __life_. Finally, Zoro could take it no longer, and let out a sharp cry, Cumming inside the chef's mouth balefully, and gripping his golden hair tight.

Sanji swallowed most of it with ease, not seeming to mind the bitter taste as he stood up and pushed off of Zoro's legs. Only some of it dribbling past his lips and down his chin, dripping onto Zoro's now soft cock. Wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and licking his lips as he gazed at the euphoric Zoro.

Zoro's cheeks were bright red, his expression dazed and cum still seeped from the tip of his member. His eyes were hooded and soft pants came from his mouth, his lips bleeding a bit from when he bit them to hard.

Sanji had to swallow harshly as he took in the sight, he moved his hand up to Zoro's chin and tugged his face towards him, kissing his bleeding lips softly. Letting the left over, strange taste, of Zoro's seed mix between their mouths.

The taste of himself on Sanji's lips, made a shudder of desire course down his spine. He kissed Sanji back with flourish, reaching up a hand to tangle it in the chef hair, as he lowered his hands to grasp at Zoro's hips. Zoro moaned into his mouth and thrust his hips against Sanji's. His body begging for Sanji not to leave him hanging again, like he did all before this past week. Silently he begged the chef to satisfy the desire now growing again in Zoro's hardening cock.

At the sight of Zoro moaning and thrusting against him, the blonde man could take it no more and roughly shoved Zoro off him. Twisting the younger man around, he pushed him up against the wall of the bread shop. Licking his lips hungrily at the sight of Zoro tight ass, barley hidden by clothing.

Zoro let out a sharp cry as he was pushed against the cold wall. He shivered a bit as he felt Sanji's hands ghost over his chest and slowly remove his shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it to the side.

Slowly, he began kissing and running his fingers up the curve of Zoro's spine. Causing him to shiver and let out a few small whimpers, making a seductive growl leave the chef's throat.

Roughly, Sanji stood up and leaned his body over Zoro's. Laying his muscled chest against Zoro's back, the chef tangled his fingers with Zoro's. Breathing gently against the back of his neck, he kissed up and down a trail, licking and sucking every now and then, bringing his teeth down and biting. Relishing in the sweet sounds that Zoro was making, before stopping suddenly and licking the back of Zoro's ear, causing a shiver to run down as he spoke to him huskily. His voice sounding seductive and charming.

'Can I have you Zoro?...I promise...I'll go slow...' He nipped at Zoro's ear lightly. Sucking on his golden earrings and twirling them around in his mouth. Feeling the green haired man writhe under him in ecstasy.

Zoro moaned into the wall, his face turned to the side ever so slightly, his mouth panting. All he wanted to do was scream _'Yes, You Bastard! I've been waiting all week for this, you teasing curly-brow! C'mon and fuck me!'_ But Zoro's mouth was failing him. All his thoughts could focus on, was that Sanji has _asked_ him, as girly as it sounded.

He knew, from just common knowledge that if they went through with this, it was going to hurt. And even though he _oh-so-desperately_ wanted this, the fact that Sanji had _asked_, stirred something in Zoro. It was a strange butterfly-flapping, sort of feel that fleeted in his stomach and wrapped around his heart like a steel bind. Zoro's face flushed at the strange emotion, before he shook his head slightly and thrust his hips back against Sanji's. Moaning as he felt the cook's erection grind into his ass.

'Y-yes.' He stuttered out, his forehead pressed against the stone wall, his hips thrusting back to meet Sanji's rhythmically.

The chef's moan caught at the sound of Zoro's small voice, the sexy, begging plea going strait to his member. His hands tightened on the swordsman's hips as he let out a guttural growl. He turned the swordsman around violently, pushing him up against the wall on his back and causing the blushing swordsman to yelp, while kissing him roughly. He thrust his tongue inside Zoro's mouth and sucked on his tongue, before quickly pulling away and pulling out a small bottle of lube from his jacket on the floor.

Turning back to Zoro with smoldering eyes, he licked his lips and came closer to the trembling swordsman, gently leaning over his hands to pull down the swordsman's drooping pants. Sanji watched as the swordsman took in a quick breath, as his hardened cock once again came in contact with the air. His eyes were slightly wide, and his breath came in pants as he looked at the chef's lube filled hand nervously.

Tugging away at the boxers, Sanji snaked his hands to the back of Zoro's neck. Grabbing a fistful of the hair before pulling him in, hotly slipping his tongue into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue slowly against Zoro's, mashing their lips together, as he tried to softly distract the frightened swordsman, while he silently uncapped and poured a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers.

Sliding his tongue against Zoro's, and twirling it around in the swordsman's mouth till he was nothing but a red, moaning pile of Marimo. The chef slid his lube covered hand behind the swordsman, gently prodding at the rim of his hole, before slowly slipping a finger in.

He watched, his eyes smoldering as Zoro's body tensed. The swordsman's tongue slipped from his mouth as he let out a hiss, his hands reaching up to claw at the cook's arm in embarrassment and pain, moaning out a bit. Gently, the chef leaned over and started placing soft kisses against Zoro's neck, whispering and murmuring words of comfort as he slowly began to pump his finger in and out of the swordsman's ass.

Despite how hard he tried to be gentle though, Zoro himself was in pain. His whole body was tense as he felt the long, slim finger slip in and out of him. His eyes teared up, as the pain burning inside him and made him tighten painfully. He felt like he was being torn in two!

Breathing heavily, the swordsman thunked his head against the chef's marble chest. Tightening his hands around Sanji's arms as he tried to breathe through the pain. Little by little though, after listening to Sanji's sweet words of comfort, the swordsman began to loosen, the pain in his rear dulling out, till soon he could feel himself thrusting back against the finger. Asking for a deeper, sweeter entry.

Sanji gulped as he felt Zoro thrusting against him, feeling the swordsman's naked erection rubbing his, through the rough denim. Slowly he shoved two more fingers into Zoro, his cock hardening as he heard the green haired man cry out, before he slowly began thrusting and curling those fingers inside Zoro. Scissoring them as he thoroughly stretched out Zoro's hole, while at the same time searching...looking for that one..._little spot_...that would drive the swordsman _crazy._

_'Ahhhn~!'_

Sanji looked down in shock at the heavily blushing first mate. His throat tightening at the sound of that high pitched, begging _cry,_ he had managed to pull from the swordsman. Tentatively, Sanji pressed his fingers against that spot in Zoro again, watching in amazement as the swordsman once again let out a loud cry, thrusting back his hips against Sanji erratically, whining loudly, and grinding his cock painfully against the chef's leg.

Being able to take it no more, the chef roughly pulled his fingers out of the swordsman, ignoring his soft whimpering as he turned him around again and shoved his chest against the wall. Running his finger a bit over the tan skin possessively.

'Too...damn..._sexy_..' He growled out and licking at the swordsman's hot flesh.

Jerkily, the chef unbuttoned and pulled down his pants and boxers, before whipping out the lube and pouring it generously onto his cock. Grabbing Zoro's hips, he bent him awkwardly against the wall, with his ass thrusting out and his forehead and hands held up onto the brick stone for support. His back was arched, as sweat ran down his sun-bronzed skin in front of the cook seductively.

Licking his lips again, the chef leaned over and placed reassuring kisses on the back of the whimpering swordsman's neck, before aligning his lubed cock to the swordsman and slowly thrusting in. Hissing at the tightness and silently moaning into the delicious heat, that was Zoro's ass. He thrust in slowly, doing his best to hold out and let the swordsman get used to it. Leaning a hand up against the wall, the chef desperately tried to hold himself back from fucking Zoro senseless.

At the invasion in his ass, tears unwillingly had come to Zoro's eyes. If he had thought a _finger _hurt, than this was just pure _hell_. The swordsman whimpered -though he would completely deny it later-, at the feeling of Sanji softly grinding against him. _Inside him_. His large cock filling him up to the brim, in places that shouldn't be filled. Zoro felt _dirty_, violated, and tainted. But all of those feelings only served to burn brighter the feelings of _lust_, desire, and _fullness_, that made him ignore the fiery pain and focus simply on the burning pleasure of _being so full_.

Getting used to the feeling of Sanji inside him, the swordsman started thrusting his hips back angrily. His voice low and guttural as he growled at the chef.

'Fucking move already!' He grunted, ignoring the sound of his voice cracking slightly when Sanji reached down to grab at his hips. His hands clutching them possessively as he leaned over into Zoro's ear and grinned.

_'Gladly.'_

And with that, the chef began to move. Pulling out his hips and thrusting them back in fiercely. He growled and bit done harshly at the sweat dampened skin of Zoro's neck and back, thrusting in till he's balls deep, only to pull back out before Zoro can even get used to it. Sweat was dribbling down the cook's marble back, and he gains a smooth rhythm and starts fucking the brains out of the swordsman. Because right now, all the chef wants is to see his cock pressed into Zoro, stretching his poor little hole wide open. Till its pink, and sore, and abused, and twitching all around his big cock.

Zoro moans loudly at the feel of the chef rocking in and out of him. Thrusting out only to pull back in sharply, brushing past that spot inside the swordsman, making him whine and blush as he pushed his hips back to meet the love-cook's. Desperately trying to hit that spot again.

Getting the hint, the chef maneuvered his hips slightly before thrusting back in, hitting Zoro's prostate strait on the dot and making him scream. His voice echoed down the alley way and left Sanji shocked still, before he came to his senses and let out a possessive growl. He leaned his hands to span down on Zoro's hips before gripping him roughly, using his strength to thrust into him more savagely, growling besides the swordsman's head and nipping at his ear.

_'Mine...'_ He growled. 'All mine.'

_'Fuck!'_ Zoro cries, feeling as Sanji pumped him full of his dick again before he can even get used to the feeling of being empty. His erratic, timed thrusts landing on the green-haired man's prostate every time.

'Oh _fuuuck_...love-cook!' He cried out, his air coming in breathy pants, lots of pre-cum dripping dangerously from his tip.

Suddenly Zoro's eyes widened as he felt the ero-chef's hands leave his hips, lowering down to sweep at the back of his knees instead. Zoro couldn't keep the surprise and shock off his face as the chef suddenly lifted up, holding the swordsman up from only the back of his knees, forcing him to lean against the chef's toned stomach in the air. His hardened dick slipping even deeper inside him.

'Ahhh!_C-...Curly-brow!_...S-Stop!' Zoro clawed feebly at the chef's marble arms, trying so desperately to get away from the new, deep penetration in his ass, only to curl right back into it unknowingly. His protests only served to further arouse the cook, who growled again and bit his ear, sucking on it lightly as his dick hardened inside the swordsman, making him cry out even more.

'No...Not love-cook...Not curly-brow...call me by my name Zoro..' The chef whispered to him seductively, causing a shivering tremble to race down the swordsman's back as the cook kissed at his tear stained eyes.

'Your mine Zoro always will be...and I want everyone to hear it. I want the people in the bread shop to hear you moan out my name as I fuck you senseless into their store wall. I want the people in the streets to hear you call out my name as I nail your tight ass into the ground on all fours, begging and thrusting up against me for more. I want them to here from the god-damn _docks_, as I thrust my dick into you so hard while your writhing and blushing on the dust of the alley floor, Cumming so much you'll feel you won't be able to ever again, until I start in on you all over.' He growled into Zoro's now heavily blushing ear, licking it hungrily.

'Your all mine Zoro... your my pretty little _whore_, and I'm going to do you so hard our _shipmates_ will hear it, as you come against the stone wall for the third time today...I'll fuck you so bad you won't walk for a week...but I want everyone to know your Mine, Zoro..._my_ little whore and no one else's... I want to hear my name as I'm fucking you, cause I like when I'm inside you, rubbing you raw, and your calling out my name.' he nipped at Zoro's ear again.

'Call me by my name Zoro...or I won't fuck you...' The chef said again, his voice low and hoarse. Even by his tone, Zoro could tell he wasn't asking anymore, it was an _order_.

And Zoro _Liked it._

Gulping slightly, the swordsman whimpered as he felt the chef's dick shift inside him, rubbing up against that special spot. Swallowing his urge to immediate thrust down, Zoro tried his best to curve his head around, his cool like eyes surprisingly meeting _both_ of Sanji's sea blue one's, as he licked his lips and stared into the love-chef's lust filled eyes.

'_S-Sanji_...p-please fuck me...' He begged. His lashes wet with tears, his face red with lust and embarrassment, and his lips hanging in a panting 'o'. And all he _wants_, is for Sanji to stop _teasing_ him, because no matter how hot dominate Sanji is, all Zoro wants is for him to take him up on that promise and fuck him raw against the wall. 'P-please _Sanji_...I _can't_ take it anymore... please fuck m-me..' He begs.

And lucky for Zoro, those words seem to do the trick, because suddenly the cook's eyes darken. The aura around him becomes black with lust, and suddenly he's using his leverage on Zoro's body to pick him up in the air and slam him down onto his cock. Forcing him to cry out in pleasure and pain as the tip of Sanji's thick cock strikes his spot, and the chef is once again, buried balls deep in his ass.

_'Good boy..' _he growls, slamming up into Zoro, and leaning the front of his body up against the wall, his hips and ass still leaning on the cook's hips.

But Sanji doesn't let up..._Oh No_, not even for a _minute_. Before the swordsman can even catch his breath, Sanji lifts him up again and slams him back down, he continues this process till Zoro's moaning and crying out at every drop, his hands scratching at the wall feebly, lust and desire written all over his face. Sweat sliding down his tanned body, mixing with his precum and dripping onto the dusty floor of the alley way. Zoro lifts up a hand and stuffs a finger or two in his mouth, moaning into them and tangling them with his tongue as Sanji thrusts up into him with every drop he puts Zoro through. This strange position is shoving the cook in deeper than either of them thought he could go, and Zoro swears to _God_, if he focus's enough, he can taste the sweet flavor of Sanji cock in the back of his throat.

_'Ahhhnn! _Sanji!_ Too...much...Ahhh!'_ Zoro moans out, his other hand reaching out desperately to grab at his dick. Hoping for some sort of relief to his bursting pressure filling up in his balls.

But before he can even reach, Sanji's leaning him against the wall. One hand still holding the underside of his knees to keep him up against him, the other grabbing at Zoro's hand as he growls and shoves it away, biting down at the swordsman's neck as he pulls out of him and flips their positions abruptly. Forcing Zoro onto the ground on all fours with a sharp cry and leaning over him, re-entering before he has time to blink and fucking him savagely, screwing the swordsman an inch from his life.

'Oh no_...I don't think so Zoro..'_ The chef growled, panting as he grazed his hands up and down the swordsman's trembling, whining body, while he thrusted in and out of him.

Grabbing his hips and leaning forward, watching as Zoro's arm gave out on him and he held himself on his elbows, his bronze back arched and ass pushing into Sanji's rough thrusts. Leaning over to the swordsman's burning wanton face, Sanji nipped at some of his Marimo colored hair, before nuzzling in it and slamming his hips up sharply to make Zoro cry out.

'You're coming from _only_ my cock inside you Zoro..._that's it._ Try and touch yourself and I'll have to _punish _you..' He rumbled into the swordsman's soft green locks. His fingers tightening on the swordsman's hips in a way that promised to leave bruising tomorrow, and maybe weeks after.

Zoro whimpered and cried out, his head leaning against the floor as Sanji drove his dick in repeatedly into Zoro's sore ass. He let out moaning cries as he began to writhe under the blond man's expert touch, who had gone from grasping his hips, to toying with his nipples and licking up and down the curve of his back. Finally, the swordsman could take it no more, and his stomach tensed, tossing his head back as he cried out.

_'Ahhhhnn! S-Sanji!' _And with the baleful cry he came, spurting his come once again, onto the floor beneath him and his stomach in long, spastic streams.

Looking down and licking his lips at the view of the twitching and moaning Zoro, Sanji could only give himself a few more lasting thrusts into the swordsman's sweet, tight heat, before he too came, his cock pulsing in Zoro's ass as he fills him up, sloppy and filthy with hot come that drips down his cock and out Zoro's hole. Spilling onto their thighs, causing them both to shiver and moan.

_'Zoro~...' _He moaned out into the back of Zoro's neck, his voice vibrating down the green haired man's shivering back. Slowly, the chef pulled himself out of the swordsman, watching in distant awe as the swordsman's hips slunk to the ground exhausted and worn. His sore asshole twitching and large steams of cum still slipping out of it.

Leaning over, the chef kissed Zoro's head, ruffling his green hair before standing up and gathering his clothes. Gently he dressed himself and the now unconscious Zoro. Being sure to maneuver on the swordsman's pants carefully. Finally, when they were both properly dressed, Sanji leaned over and picked up the set aside bags, popping the half empty, leaking bottle of lube into one of them, as he slowly took out the Sanji doll and stared at the fluffy thing fondly.

Leaning down again, the blonde chef scooped up the exhausted and sleeping Zoro. His face was peaceful and sedated, looking more angelic than his wanted poster gave him credit. Scooping him up and holding him princess style, Sanji leaned over and kissed Zoro's forehead, settling the doll inside the sleeping man's harmarki as he began to walk out of the alleyway, not even bothering to light up a smoke as he walked down through the fair and street markets, ignoring the blushing, shocked faces he passed by.

Looking down at his armful of angelic, sleeping Marimo. Cutely snoring and cuddling with the chef doll, Sanji bowed down his head and kissed Zoro's lips again softly, enjoying the taste of him there, as he leaned over to whisper into the sleeping swordsman's ear.

'Now that we fucked...I can't _wait_ to make love to you.' He whispered, before nuzzling the swordsman's hair and walking off again in the general direction of the ship. A contented smile on his face.

And even though Zoro was half-way in a comfortable dream-land, filled with sake, swords, and loud mouth cook's. Sanji couldn't help but _sworn_ he'd seen a light blush dust Zoro's cheeks, as he turned away to carry his sleeping Marimo home.

* * *

**_As a wise man once said..._**

**_'You've gotten this far...why not review?'_**

**_XD!_**


End file.
